Fracturado
by js1408
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el Harry que conocemos es solo una pequeña parte de todo lo que hay dentro de su mente? Siempre ha tenido pérdidas de memoria, pero ¿eso es normal no? Pero ahora con la muerte de Sirius el dolor ha sido tanto que los secretos ya no son tan fáciles de ocultar. Trastorno Múltiple de la personalidad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Estés es mi primer fic original, yo se que nada es mío todo es del universo de nuestra querida J.K. Rowling, y solo usamos sus personajes para entretenernos, este fic quiero hablar del Trastorno Múltiple de la Personalidad, yo sé que así ya no se llama por el DSM pero apuna si es más fácil identificarlo de esa manera, estuve leyendo últimamente "The minds of Billy Milligan" "When rabbit Howls" "Sybil" y unos cuantos fics en inglés que hablan del TMP , que están super recomendados, me pueden mandar mensaje y con gusto se los paso.

Poco a poco vamos a ir introduciendo las personalidades de Harry, van a hacer aproximadamente 11, sé que este trastorno es difícil de diagnosticar, que toma años de terapia, pero bueno, estamos en una historia de ficción, donde aparte hay magia involucrada, así que me gustaría empezar a darle ritmo a esto. Se que es algo acelerado, pero espero sea de su agrado. Críticas constructivas bienvenidas, al igual que ideas les vayan gustando para la historia, en si ya tiene un boceto ya está completa, solo falta pues editarla y subirla, ¡pero espero sea de su agrado!

 **Fracturado**

 **Capitulo 1**

Harry había tenido un año caótico, y eso era decir poco, la Orden no le decía nada, no estaba muy seguro que pasaba cada vez que iba con Umbridge pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno con las cicatrices que aparecían en su mano cada vez más claras, siendo sinceros siempre había tenido problemas de memoria, pequeños lapsos en donde no recordaba que había sucedido, pero como desde que era pequeño esto sucedía no le daba demasiada importancia ya se había acostumbrado a tomar el ritmo de las conversaciones o donde estuviera en ese momento sin que los demás lo notaran. Se preguntaba si era normal, pero recordaba claramente que nunca de lo que le sucedía era normal, como cuando en segundo año escuchaba la voz del basilisco y Hermione le había dicho que no era normal ni en el mundo muggle ni mágico escuchar voces, se abstuvo de preguntar, al igual ya estaba acostumbrado a no hacer preguntas con los Dursley.

Pero este año su memoria estaba empeorando, sabía que no podía volver a las clases de Oclumancia con Snape porque parecía que cada vez que lo veía lo iba a matar con la mirada, y tenía una pequeña voz interna que le recordaba que no se arriesgara, así que siempre hay que mantenerse alerta diría Moody.

Los días pasaron y cuando menos se daba cuenta, ya había pasado un partido de quidditch sin recordar haberlo jugado, o aquella tarea de encantamientos en la que había obtenido una muy buena calificación y no recordaba haber hecho, suponía que Hermione le había ayudado a corregir todo.

\- ¿Todo bien Harry?- era la pregunta constante de Hermione y aunque no recordaba de que habían estado hablando sabía cuál era la respuesta indicada

\- ¡Claro! Solo agotado- una sonrisa de medio lado y lo suficientemente convincente para que Ron aprovechara este momento para quejarse de Adivinación, Snape, lo mucho que los estaba matando el quidditch y aparte de todo los TIMOS.

El año siguió así hasta el momento del Ministerio de Magia, había hechizos por doquier, el miedo lo palpitaba, sentía alguien con él en ese momento susurrándole al oído lo peligroso que había sido tomar esta decisión, como arruinaba todo en todo momento, y que sus amigos iban a morir por su culpa, necesitaba salir de esto, sentía a la vez esa valentía que lo acompañaba en momentos así pero estaba deslizándose.

Y entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix, pero no significaba nada Sirius solo había caído al otro lado del velo.

-¡SIRUIS!- Harry grito y corrió para poder sacarlo pero los brazos de Lupin lo rodearon y susurraron esas palabras tan dolorosas.

-No puedes hacer nada Harry…

-¡NO!- y sintió un dolor indescriptible y Muchacho dio un grito lleno angustia, pero no le podía permitir estar en el centro de atención mucho tiempo, James tomo su lugar rápidamente y dijo la voy a atrapar y entendió que era momento en que Harry durmiera, no podía arriesgarse a perder tiempo ahorita, Shawn solo le gritaba la venganza que debían tomar, atravesó todas las puertas necesarias y la tenía frente a él solo la tenía que amarrar y entregarla a Dumbledore pero Shawn tomo el lugar mientras James dama un grito de frustración.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Lo querías mucho, pequeño Potter?- La risa de Bellatrix resonaba en todo el lugar

Shawn sentía el odio fluir por su cuerpo, no le importaba que le llamaran Potter, quería venganza y verla retorcerse en su dolor y grito: ¡Cru…!

\- ¡Crucio! - era James que había tomado nuevamente su lugar y no podía permitir Shawn completara esa imperdonable, Shawn estaba furíco, pero ahora James tenía el lugar y no había manera de quitarlo.

\- ¡Entrégame la profecía Potter y quizá te perdone la vida! - Bellatrix sonaba desesperada.

James solo podía reír, entretanto controlar a Muchacho porque el dolor de la cicatriz se estaba volviendo insoportable, a Shawn con su sed de venganza y a Sebastián con el pánico que lo invadía, todos querían tomar el lugar, y era él el que tenía que controlarlos.

Cuando apareció Dumbledore y su duelo con Voldemort y estaba James solo, los demás se habían tranquilizado, pero sucedió algún inesperado, Voldemort empezó a poseerlo, no tenía la fuerza para sacarlo, no sabía qué hacer, así que Billy lo tomo del hombro y se dejó quitar del lugar, Billy recordó todo lo que había amado a Sirius, como le gustaría volver a verlo, abrazarlo, haber conocido a sus padres, tener a sus amigos por siempre, y así Voldemort no lo soporto y salió.

James volvió a tomar el lugar cuando Dumbledore lo mando a su oficina.

Al llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore, James estaba exhausto, había sido un momento de poco control su parte y Shawn estaba de acuerdo.

-¿ Que estabas pensando en intentar hacer una imperdonable? – Pregunto James

-¿ Que uqe estaba pensando? Si viste que esa loca acaba de matar lo único qie mantenía a Harry en un estado de tranquilidad? La quería matar! Quería verla sufrir y gritar, y sentir el dolor que Muchacho no podía controlar! – Shawn hablaba con un tono de voz bajo, casi seductor, no tenia que gritar para poder intimidar.

-Si pero has visto como todos querían salir! Ha sido difícil controlar en todo ese caos!- James estaba preocupado.

-Pues ese es tu trabajo! Deberías manetener mejor control – Shawn seguía con su tono aburrido.

\- P..pues yo cr..rreo que salio peor d..de lo que esp..perabamos, Si..sirius est..ta muerto, y no sabemos cuant..tos más y t….todo es nuest..tra culp..pa, debimos de ha..aber mu..muerto nos..sotros - Sabastian no podía dejar de dar vueltas en el despacho y rara vez se metía en una conversación con James y Shawn, su tartamudeo no habia estabado tan mal desde que vivian con los Durleys.

\- No digas eso Sebastián, Siruis nos amaba y nosotros a él, entiendo que el dolor puede ser insoportable, pero aprenderemos a vivir con él, a él no le hubiera gustado vernos así- Contesto Billy.

\- Por cierto como hiciste para que cara de serpiente saliera de nosotros? - Pregunto James

-Fácil, con amor- dijo en una gran sonrisa Billy.

-Aagghh con esa actitud vamos a terminar muertos antes de que acabe el año – Shawn estaba molesto con el resultado de las cosas y francamente dudaba mucho que amor los fuera a salvar a todos, pero en cambio un plan bien elaborado en donde fueran cayendo todos aquellos que le hicieron daño uno a uno, sería lo ideal.

\- ¿Ya, no debemos pelear, los niños no han despertado y esperemos que así sea, y respecto a Harry, que quieren hacer? - Pregunto James

\- Pues al fin y al cabo tu mandas no jefe? - dijo Shawn con resentimiento

James decidió ignorar el tono – Creo que lo mejor será mantenerlo dormido, no quiero que pase el incidente de cuando tenía 8 años, ahorita nuestro deber es protegernos a nosotros, y claro a Harry , y si con eso significa que debe estar dormido, así será , hasta que haya pasado este período y tenemos que saber porque estamos teniendo tantos espacios en blancos, no está siendo fácil controlar los tiempos como antes, y para eso necesito de su ayuda.

Cualquiera que viera la escena desde fuera (Incluyendo los retratos de los directores) solo veían al gran Harry Potter cambiar de postura, tono de voz, y tener un gran argumento consigo mismo, pero no podían comentar nada al respecto ya que Dumbledore lo habría prohibido.

Cuando llego Dumbledore al despacho , James estaba listo para la confrontación, y entre James y Shawn pudieron llevar la plática, cambios sutiles en el tono de voz, escuchar la profecía, destrozar la oficina (idea de James y Timmy) y el final la paz de Billy, pero todos necesitaban salir de ahí lo antes posible y Dumbledore todavía no lo permitía así que James le permitió a Timmy tomar el lugar porque era el mejor escapista, era aquel que los sacaba del cuarto a escondidas o de la alacena, y con un simple truco de magia pudieron abrir la puerta del despacho y salir corriendo al lago.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Había terminado el año escolar y estaban en Privet Drive nuevamente encerrados en su habitación, los Dursley habían salido a cenar y se había quedado solo (o tan solo como se puede) , la amenaza de la orden estaba funcionando, cartas cada tercer día y todo tranquilo, aunque a Tío Vernon parecía que esa vena en la frente cada día le crecía más.

-Shawn ¿Estás ahí?- pregunto James con cautela

\- ¿Qué quieres? Estaba leyendo- Respondió Shawn tajantemente.

\- Necesitamos saber que vamos a hacer este año, Harry tiene 3 meses dormido, y aún no es tiempo de que despierte, y estoy perdiendo el control de quien toma el lugar, Timmy ha escapado más veces de las que me gustaría admitir, y aquí con los Dursley , los niños están tomando lugar y no me gusta para nada.

-Siempre ha funcionado así, ya sabes tú mandas mientras haya peligro inmediato y yo cuando es peligro que podemos controlar. - Respondió Shawn.

\- ¿Si ya sé, pero acaso tu recuerdas que hicimos ayer? ¿O como estuvo el tren de despedida? ¡Si no fuera por Billy que nos dijo lo de las cartas cada tercer día no nos habríamos dado cuenta! - James estaba cayendo en desesperación, quería salir de ahí y enfrentar a Voldemort, con la profecía en sus hombros ya quería terminar con ella.

\- Son los niños, que tanto daño pueden causar? - Shawn no veía sentido a esta discusión

\- ¡No me preocupa que puedan causar daño ellos, me preocupa el daño que les causa Vernon a ellos! ¿O no se si no has notado este ojo morado que tenemos?, no recuerdo haber peleado con Dudley, y no parece que quiera pelear conmigo después de los dementores de año pasado-

-Mis ideas nunca te parecen, yo estoy de acuerdo en que nadie se puede enterar, pero tarde o temprano si no aprendes a controlar a todos nos van a descubrir y vaya festín que se van a llevar cuando "El niño que vivió" tenga a otras cuantas personas viviendo en él.- Shawn estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de discutir y menos con alguien con tan poco cerebro como James.

Entonces sintió como algo lo quitaba del lugar y no era James, solo veía el enojo en James y de pronto…

Harry volteó a su alrededor, se sentía desubicado, ¿Privet Drive? , pero hace un momento estaba en el departamento de misterios, ¿que hacía aquí? ¿sus amigos? ¿Todos estaban con vida? ¿vida? ¿sirius? Y busco a su alrededor y se maldijo por no tener un calendario no sabía qué fecha era, busco cartas y por lo visto habían estado mandando cartas con sus amigos, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si tan solo pudiera hablar con Sirius… Sirius, nunca más volvería a escuchar su risa, a mandarle una carta, a platicar con el, a bromear, nunca iba a saber si era tan bueno volando como su padre, y no podía con esto, el sentimiento lo agobiaba, sentía una presión en el pecho insoportable, iba a morir en Privet Drive ahogado, intento abrir la puerta estaba con candados, quería correr, quería morirse en ese instante, y golpeó con fuerza la pared, y no podía parar, los pensamientos de Sirius no lo dejaban de rondar, quería que todo parara, y empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y una fuerza dentro de su cuerpo lo detuvo …

\- ¡Vaya eso salió bien!- dijo Shawn sarcásticamente

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no podemos dejarlo despertar ahora! - dijo James

\- Si, pero tú no lo despertaste o sí? - Shawn pregunto

\- ¡No, no he sido yo, el solo ha tomado el lugar… odio estos momentos de confusión cuando no se controla nada, necesitamos mantenernos alerta y para eso necesito tu ayuda Shawn!

-Ya está bien, no necesitas ponerte dramático, el objetivo va a ser aguantar Privet Drive, sin que los niños salgan dañados y esperar a quien sea que venga a sacarnos de este agujero sin que tengamos que descubrir mucho, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Llevamos … tú más años que yo en este negocio, así que deja yo me encargo de Dursley.

Pasaron las horas y Muchacho despertó, no, no, por favor no otra vez con los Dursley y empezó a hacer ruido cuando Vernon entro para callarlo, solo pudo hacerse a un rincón y Dursley lo apretó del cuello,

-Un solo ruido más muchacho y te juro que te mato- y con una sacudida y un golpe en la cabeza, salio de la habitación.

Al caer la noche Timmy estaba aburrido, no estaba muy seguro de cómo habían llegado a casa tan pronto, pero si sabía que quería salir, y ya lo había hecho una vez cuando inflo a su tía Marge, que por cierto había sido genial, busco sus cosas, abrió con facilidad las cerraduras, tomo algo de comida y llamo al autobús noctambulo.

-Buenas noches pasajero, lo llevamos a donde sea , tome asiento y póngase cómodo serán 2 sickles por el viaje y si quiere agregar chocolate caliente y una frazada serán 5 sickles.

Mike un poco desubicado en donde se encontraba escucho chocolate caliente y viaje en el autobús y solto una gran sonrisa- ¡Claro que quiero el chocolate caliente! ¿Quién se negaría a eso? ¿Le puede poner bombones?

-Puede pasar ahorita le mando su chocolate solo olvide preguntarle, ¿su nombre?

-Timmy- había vuelto a tomar el lugar, y como aquí por lo visto no lo conocían podía utilizar su nombre verdadero- Vamos al Caldero Chorreante!

-Claro en 8 minutos llegamos.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante Timmy estaba encantado, le había robado a una bruja que iba en el autobús 3 galeones y un reloj de bolsillo, se veía brillante y eso le encantaba, no le faltaba dinero, pero el poder tomarlo de los demás era más satisfactorio, como cuando le robaba los juguetes a Dudley.

Tuvo una cena deliciosa en la habitación que rento y decidió se quedaría ahí hasta que empezara Hogwarts como en aquel año, quizá mañana saldría a pasear al Knockturn Alley, haber si podía conseguir algo de valor, para terminar pidió un postre, la verdad es que tenía una pequeña debilidad por Mike así que lo dejo salir, en cuanto Mike vio el pastel estaba maravillado, se lo comió con rapidez y volteo a su alrededor, no reconocía donde estaban pero cuando se asomó a la ventana y vio el Callejón Diagon, quería salir a explorar, y ver las nuevas escobas ah claro y pasar por un helado, pero recordó lo que James le dijo en su momento, si no hay algún adulto cerca o no puedes hablar con uno de nosotros no salgas solo, en un momento nosotros te acompañaremos. Así que tomó la decisión de irse a dormir, mañana ya tendría tiempo de explorar, aún y a que James no le gustará mucho.

Al día siguiente Timmy fue el primero en despertar, genial pensó, tendría todo el día para él y quizá le permitiría a Mike salir también, sabía que James ni Shawn estaban al tanto de quien estaba ahorita afuera así que era su momento, oculto la cicatriz e hizo unos cuantos glamour para cambiar el color de sus ojos, casi como él era en verdad, no podía dejar de ver todo lo que cargaban los diferentes magos, había bastantes cosas brillantes y de valor, y pensar que no ponían ningún hechizo antirrobo, para medía mañana tenía 3 anillos, 4 collares, y 20 galeones, con unos cuantos artículos que aún estaba por descubrir que eran, y cuando menos menso Mike estaba fuera, si, el callejón Diagon era uno de sus lugares favoritos, aparte claro de Hogsmade y Hogwarts, pero ¡Mira esas escobas! Quería comprar algo mejor de la que le había dado Sirius, es mas ¿Qué iba a pensar Sirius cuando se la enseñara? Vería que era como su padre, veloz y excelente para el quidditch, si la iba a comprar, para poder jugar con Sirius cuando fuera libre , y sin dudarlo gasto más de 80 galeones en una Saeta de Platino, llego a la habitación exhausto, lleno de ranas de chocolates, pastel de calabaza y la nieve de chocolate que ya había terminado, había sido un día largo y lo mejor era dormir.

Al despertar James sintió que algo no andaba bien, abrió los ojos, y definitivamente esto no era Privet Drive, ¿que era todo esto? ¿Un reloj? ¿Joyas? ¿Galeones tirados? ¿Dulces? ¿Una escoba? Por Merlín ese tuvo que haber sido Mike. ¿Cuantos días habían pasado? ¿De dónde había salido ese golpe nuevo?

-Me escuchan? ¿Alguien? ¿Quien estuvo comprando? ¿O Robando? ¡Habíamos acordado que no se harían compras o robos innecesarios! - Pero nadie contestaba

-¿Shawn? Necesito hablar contigo- Y una vez más el silencio le contesto

-Aghhh esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

Nota de autor: Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, les agradecería me dejaran un review para saber cómo vamos en el camino o si algo suena confuso, con el tiempo vamos a poder identificar cada personalidad y será más sencillo.

Recuerden que todos es Harry, todos usan el mismo cuerpo aunque en sus mentes cada quien se vea diferente, incluyendo la edad.

Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

James estaba furioso de no recordar que habían sucedido los últimos días y podía suponer que eran días ya que las diferentes cartas de la orden estaban apiladas en una esquina, cuando empezaron a mandar cartas en el mundo mágico se dieron cuenta que cada quien escribía diferente y habían encontrado un hechizo muy práctico para hacer todos la misma letra que Harry, ya que era el que núcleo.

Pero Harry no estaba disponible ahorita, y los demás no eran de mucha ayuda, necesitaba poner en orden todo antes de que esto les explotara en la cara, todavía recordaba con facilidad cuando había llegado a la conclusión que eran más los que vivían en el mismo cuerpo, Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba cada vez que no recordaba algo, pero todos ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a responder al mismo nombre "Harry", quizá los niños eran un poco más difíciles de controlar especialmente Flora , Timmy y Marcus, pero bueno ellos casi nunca tomaban "el lugar".

-Ok ya que nadie quiere salir a resolver los problemas, voy a mandar una carta a Dumbledore explicando que tuvimos una diferencia con los Dursley y ya habían pasado dos semanas así que la protección ya estaba en pie (y no es que estuviera mintiendo, si su cara no se veía muy bien con esos moretones nuevos, siempre le molestaba no saber cada vez que salía Muchacho, solo que era el guardián del dolor, así que no debía ser muy placentero).

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que inicie Hogwarts otra vez, y de ahí empezaremos a tener más control sobre cómo manejar a Harry y mantenerlo tranquilo hasta que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente.

\- ¡Claro genio! ¿Y qué pretendes hacer bajo la profecía? ¡No sabe ni de la existencia de nosotros y pretendes decirle que tiene que matar a Voldemort! -Respondió Shawn molesto

-¡Vaya! Ahora si respondes- dijo James

-Pues es mejor que escucharte lloriquear por los últimos 15 minutos-

-¿Fuiste tú el que nos trajo acá y anduvo robando y comprando cosas?- Pregunto James molesto

\- ¿Es real tu pregunta? ¡Claro que no! ¿Para que querría esas tonterías que tenemos ahora? Si estoy contento con el cambio de escenario, pero no recuerdo haber visto a nadie tomar "el lugar".

Pasaron los días y James y Shaw apenas tuvieron comunicación, Adam fue quien tomo el lugar, ya que al haber comprado los libros que iban a llevar a Hogwarts, moría por leerlos todos, sabía que sus TIMOS no habían sido tan buenos como quería pero ¡bah! Solo quería aprender más de hechizos, defensa, criaturas mágicas, sabía que no tenía la habilidad de James para realizarlos, pero si el conocimiento y eso le era suficiente, quería empezar a crear sus propios hechizos, incluso quería ser un Inombrable.

Cuando fue momento de abordar el expreso de Hogwarts Adam estaba listo, llevaba un libro en mano de "Teorías y runas mágicas", pretendía sentarse y esperar que Ron y Hermione desaparecieran el resto del viaje con sus deberes de prefectos, pero su suerte duro aproximadamente 5 minutos.

\- ¡Hola Harry!- Y momento después tenía a Hermione encima dándole un gran abrazo, Adam no era muy afecto a que lo tocaran, así que solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que lo soltara.

-Harry! Te extrañamos un montón en la Madriguera, pero Dumbledore no dejo que vinieras, aunque si nos dijo que te estabas quedando en el caldero chorreante… es eso un libro lo que traes en la mano? – Ron pregunto extrañado

-Pues sí, pretendía leer el resto del camino tranquilamente y en soledad si no era mucha molestia- Adam contestó, no tenía ganas de interactuar con nadie, el verano a solas había sido una maravilla, y sabía que Ron y Hermione eran importantes para Harry, pero eso no podía importarle menos ahorita.

LA cara de Ron y Hermione era un poema

\- ¿Estás enojado por no habernos puesto en contacto? Sabemos que fue un verano difícil con lo de Sirius Harry…- dijo Hermione

-¿Qué de Sirius?- Habían picado su curiosidad, se referían a que no había recibido cartas de su padrino en todo el verano?

Hermione y Ron se voltearon a ver y justo cuando Hermione abrió la boca para replicar…

-¡Chicos! Los extrañe un montón, no saben lo aburrido que fue estar en el caldero chorreante solo, si el callejón diagon estaba para pasear pero ¿Cuántas veces puedes salir antes de ver lo mismo? - Contesto James, se había dado cuenta que ya había pasado un montón del tiempo si estaban en el expreso de Hogwarts pero estar con sus amigos siempre era maravilloso, ¿Un libro? Seguro era de Adam, esperaba que no hubiera dicho nada que los ofendiera.

Hermione pensó que era un poco extraño , pero Ron le dio un codazo que era obvio Harry quería cambiar el tema.

El resto del camino estuvo tranquilo James bromeando, pero hubo un momento en el que llego la señora de las golosinas.

-SIIII dulces!, no he comido ranas de chocolate en todo el verano, y por su puesto regaliz, y unos pasteles de calabaza, grageas de todos los sabores- Mike se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con todos los dulces.

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en cómo su amigo un chico de 16 años a veces pudiera actuar como un niño ante dulces, o juegos, pero lo dejo pasar había tenido un verano difícil.

Mike disfruto el resto del viaje, haciéndoles notar todo lo que veía por la ventana, haciendo muecas con los dulces ácidos y disfrutando de aquellos que te hacían realizar sonidos de animales o cambiar tu cara.

Ron y Hermione tuvieron que dar la vuelta por su rol de prefectos dejándolo solo, cuando la puerta del comportamiento se abrió y era Malfoy con sus guaruras.

Mike que no era muy resentido, solo se quedo observándolos e hizo lo correcto que siempre le decían los mayores.

-¿Quiren una rana de chocolate? No se porque ahora son diferentes pero están deliciosas, pero se las regalo solo si me dejan el cromo para coleccionarlo.- Dijo Mike muy serio.

Malfoy solto una risotada

-¿Qué tienes Potter? ¿La muerte del perro pulgoso te dejo con fala de tuercas en esa cabeza rajada?

Mike no sabía que hacer, no le gustaba pelear, y no entendía, muerte de un perro pulgoso?, ¿de que hablaba? Porque si solo le estaba ofreciendo chocolates, quería que lo dejaran tranquilo, cuando Malfoy lo agarró del cuello solo podía pensar en porque nadie lo venía ayudar.

-¿Y tú Malfoy? Escuche que tu padre sigue pudriéndose en Azkaban, aunque bueno para ser justos escoria con escoria era lo más apropiado no crees?- Shawn había tomado "el lugar" y no iba a permitir que un tipo como Malfoy se metiera con los niños.

-El señor tenebroso se va a vengar Potter y lo sabes, no duraras este año, levanto su varita, pero Harry ya la tenía apuntándole a la cara.

¿Qué hacemos Malfoy, peleamos como niños de primer año, o realmente crees que tu Señor te ha enseñado lo suficiente? Porque hay unos hechizos que me encantaría probar, causan que cada uno de tus huesos se rompan simultáneamente y se unan cuantas veces yo quiera, ¿y sabes que es lo mejor? No deja rastro – Shawn estaba muy tranquilo y Malfoy nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Potter amenazadoramente tranquilo sin expresar emoción, James le gritaba que ni se le ocurriera, pero el lugar era de el en ese momento, si él quería lo iba a realizar.

Malfoy dio un paso atrás – Crabbe, Goyle vámonos, Potter pagara cuando menos lo espere-

Al llegar a Hogwarts había una nueva sorpresa, dementores, otra vez cuidando las puertas, habia sido idea del ministerio ya que habían comprobado el regreso de Aquel que no debe ser nombrado, y si Shawn algo odiaba era a los dementores, si estaban pasando por una crisis de no poder controlar a los alters, con esto era aún más porque los sacudía a todos y sacaban a Muchacho, … y eso… aparte que casi todos los recuerdos que los habían creado en un inicio, este año no iba a ser agradable, y menos cuando en el carruaje que iban tuvieron la maravillosa suerte de encontrarse con uno.

-No , porfavor a Harry no, Vernon amenzandolo con matarlo, un golpe aquí, alla, inclínate a la muerte Harry, Tia Petunia golpeándolo con un sartén, la alacena…

-NO porfavor NO- Muchacho no podía con el dolor, quería desaparecer, se hizo pequeño en el rincón del carruaje, y solo podía repetir .-perdón , perdón , perdón.

-HARRY! Estas bien, porfavor tranquilo- Ron y Hermione estaban desesperados, nada parecía calmar a Harry , entrando al castillo vieron a Lupin, ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Profesor Lupin es Harry , dementores, otra vez, .-Lupin se acercó con cuidado a Harry mientras lo escuchaba susurrar lo mismo.

-Harry soy yo Remus, ten un poco de chocolate, vamos a platicar un momento.

Cuando logro acercárselo a la boca, Mike salió casi corriendo del carriaje- ¡Hola Remus! Que bueno qye estas bien , te hemos extrañado un monton!

Lupin, asustado con el cambio de ánimo tan repentino, despidió a Hermione y Ron y se llevó a Harry a la enfermería que estaba sola, ya que Madame Pomfrey estaba en el gran comedor.

-Yo también te extrañe Harry, ¿pero que acaba de suceder allá en el carruaje?

-Mmmm no sé si debería decir, es que Muchacho no le gusta mucho el dolor pero es su trabajo y hacer que todos nos pongamos como decirlo? ¿Confundidos? Si es eso confundidos, pero tú siempre sabes que el chocolate es mi favorito, aunque el de Harry sea el pastel de melaza.

Lupin no estaba seguro de que estaba escuchando, nunca había visto a Harry así, y menos referirse en tercera persona.

-¿A Harry?

\- Si a Harry, pero no le puedes decir a nadie porque si no me van matar, es más creo que con lo que dije es suficiente para que James tenga mi cabeza, lo prometes sí? No decirle a nadie porfavooorr?

-¿Quién eres?

\- Pues tienes 3 oportunidades, si no adivinas, me das un chocolate-

Lupin estaba asustado, no estaba muy seguro de cómo manejar la situación, hizo unos cuantos hechizos y no había nada de magia interpuesta, no había poción multijugos, era Harry Potter quien tenía enfrente.

-¿Harry? – primera oportunidad y NO! , Harry está dormido ya te lo he dicho,

-¿Muchacho? – No a él ya lo conociste, solo pide perdón.

-¿Harry? ¡Ya no puedo con esta broma! - Equivocado otra vez Siiii dame mi chocolate ahora.

Lupin saco un chocolate del bolsillo y cuando volteo Harry ya no estaba sentado igual, no estaba revolviéndose en su silla, estaba sentado con elegancia, casi aburrido, le recordaba un poco a Malfoy

-Ya no le des chocolates al niño, ha comido suficiente. Y ya que el secreto está afuera te voy a pedir que le mantengas tu promesa al niño y no digas nada, y por cierto su nombre es Mike para el próxima que te de problema. – Shawn contesto, Lupin no era su persona favorita, pero Mike ya habia arruinado todo, era momento de que el intentara, aunque sea arreglar un poco la situación.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Lupin

-Ya te lo ha dicho Mike , está dormido- y se señaló la cabeza- pero nosotros tenemos todo bajo control. Hasta luego Lupin.

Y salió para regresar al Gran Comedor, dejando a Remus Lupin con muchas dudas rondando en su cabeza y ganas de perseguirlo y no dejarlo hasta obtener toda la verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Shawn siguió su camino al Gran Comedor, no tenía nada en contra de Lupin pero si le daban a elegir sobre a cual profesor decirle hubiera sido su elección Snape.

-¿Snape? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ese murciélago de las mazmorras nos echaría lo más pronto posible de su oficina sin preguntarnos, y se burlaría sin parar, aparte de que casi nos mata el año pasado sin justificación! - contestó rápidamente James. Aunque sabía que estaban en aprietos esperaba Lupina lo dejará pasar.

-Si , si claro, cuando Lupin nos muerda el trasero haber a quien le terminamos pidiendo ayuda-

Se sento en la mesa de Gryffindor malhumorado, tenía hambre, y lo que quería era dormir y mantener el "Lugar" mas tiempo que los demás, sabía que era el mejor controlándolo, y aparte parecía que James ya no lo podía escuchar.

-¿Cómo te fue con el profesor Lupin?- pregunto Hermione

\- Bien, como siempre, chocolate y todo solucionado. Y ¿Profesor? Te recuerdo que desde tercero ya no es maestro aquí.

-Pues mientras estabas hablando con el Dumbledore dio el anuncio, volverá a ser nuestro maestro de Defensa, y Snape lo subirá cuando sea luna llena, asi que toda la escuela sabe pero los padres lo aprobaron.

-Bien, aunque no me imagino como fue esa conversación con el papá de Malfoy.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso Harry, mejor preocúpate que este año serás el capitán del equipo de quidditch- dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida.

Shawn había olvidado por completo eso, o es más no había leído esa carta, que iban a hacer? ¿Dejar que Mike jurara como capitán? Y no es que él fuera malo jugando, pero no tenía ganas de estar con un montón de idiotas persiguiendo una pelota.

-Si claro, me voy a dormir- dijo Shawn repentinamente

-Pero Harry, ¿no íbamos a tener una partida de ajedrez? Y esta vez puede que hasta te deje ganar- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Siempre juegas la misma estrategia Ron, incluso ya la hemos aprendido, así que no quiero jugar. - Shawn se fue dejando a un Ron y Hermione preocupados por su amigo, y extrañados por el comportamiento.

Flora no podía creer el desorden que había en el baúl de Harry, Tía Petunia estaría horrorizada, al llegar al dormitorio se puso a ordenar todo lo posible, limpiar, ordenar la ropa, libros y todo lo que pudiera acomodar de la habitación.

-¿Harry? Creí que ibas a dormir. -Entro Ron con Dean, Seamus, Neville detrás.

¡Claro que voy a dormir Ronald! ¿Pero como con este desorden por todos lados? ¿Les mataría mantener un poco más ordenado el dormitorio? ¡Y eso que apenas vamos llegando! -dijo Flora

-Nunca te ha molestado el desorden Harry! ¡ya suenas como mi madre!

Flora sintió náuseas y no quería perder el lugar así que hizo lo más conveniente, cerro las cortinas y se fue a dormir.

Lupin seguía dando vueltas en su oficina, tenía que hacer algo respecto a Harry, y no podía acudir a Dumbledore, el hombro había dejado de ver a Harry como un chico que necesitaba ayuda hacía mucho, y lo estaba preparando para una guerra, pero Snape, si hablaba con Snape, sabia cuando había adorado a Lily y quizá podía jugar esa carta y armándose de valor (no por nada había sido un Gryffindor) se encontraba frente a la oficina de Snape.

Toco 3 veces sin respuesta, cuando estaba por rendirse.

\- ¿Qué quieres Lupin?, no te toca la poción hasta dentro de 3 semanas- dijo secamente Snape.

-LA verdad tengo otro asunto que hablar contigo.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Lupin- Y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Por favor Severus, es sobre Harry- pidió desesperado Lupin

\- ¡Menos! Que tengo que ver yo con ese niño mimado, y más si no es ni siquiera el primer día de clases!- Lo menos que quería era a Potter en su oficina a estas alturas del año, y menos después del incidente del año pasado.

-Venga Snape, déjame mostrarte una memoria de lo que paso hoy y decides si me ayudas o no.

A regañadientes Snape dejo pasar a Lupin a su oficina y le presto el pensadero, coloco su memoria y Snape deicidio echarle un vistazo.

Cuando salió, estaba confundido, Potter nunca había sido un muy buen actor, y aparte era con Lupin con quien había puesto este pequeño show.

\- ¿Antes habías visto este comportamiento en Potter?

-Nunca Severus, y creo que puede ser después de la muerte de Sirius, pero no sé qué tan extenso sea el daño y más que digan que Harry está dormido, a que se refieren?

-Mañana a las 7 de la tarde en mi oficina, trae a Potter, y vamos a ver que tanto puede mantener este acto.

James paso el resto del día sin problemas, Adam atrás de él para poder absorber todo el conocimiento posible, la verdad lo dejaba estar en casi todas las clases, pero no lo dejaba actuar mucho sobre ello, Harry no lo permitiría, debían mantener la misma fachada que Harry había puesto al inicio. El día siguió sin problemas hasta que llego una lechuza.

Harry, nos vemos en mi despacho a las 6.45, Profesor Lupin.

Claro, Lupin iba a querer hablar de ayer, podía tomar el lugar el y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, entro a un salón solo para pensar.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Shawn? ¿Tu o yo? -

\- Yo ayer trate razonar con él, y proteger al pobre de Mike, yo creo que te toca, pero sería una gran hazaña que lograras engañar a alguien y más hacerle creer que todo fue un juego, pero adelante.

-Procura no despegarte mucho Shawn por favor, necesitamos sacar a Harry de esta.

-No es como si haya sido mi decisión, quiero estar presente, pero de pronto todo se pone difícil acá y no es posible salir cuando tú quieras.

-Está bien, está bien, Lupin no nos traicionaría.

Al tocar la puerta James estaba seguro era Sebastian quien estaba con él, manos sudorosas, nervios al límite. -¡Basta! Vete de aquí es mi momento y tenemos que librarlo, y con eso Sebastian se hizo a un lado.

¡Hola Profesor! Qué bueno que volvió a enseñarnos, porque los últimos no han sido nada buenos, y es bueno tener alguien que no me quiera matar no cree?

Yo también estoy contento de volver Harry, pero quería platicar un poco contigo ya que me quede con muchas preguntas ayer por la noche.

No hay nada de qué preocuparse profesor, estoy perfectamente, solo yo creo habrán sido los dementores los que hicieron que me confundiera un poco, pero ya sabe cómo son, y créame no olvidare el patronus la próxima vez- dijo James con una sonrisa

-EStpy seguro de eso Harry , pero aún asi me gustaría platicar un poco, me acompañas a caminar?

James presentía que algo no estaba bien y Shawn en su cabeza le decía que tuviera cuidado.

Claro sin problema profesor.

Empezaron a platicar del verano y como la había pasado en el caldero chorreante y callejón diagon.

¿A dónde vamos profesor?- pregunto James cuando vio que se dirigían a las mazmorras.

-¡Ah! Solo un momento con Severus para pasar por mi poción.

Cuando estaban en la puerta tocando, Shawn tomo el lugar, sabia que Lupin no tenía que tomar la poción hasta dentro de 3 semanas.

¡Hola profesor Snape! ¿Podemos pasar por mi poción? Traigo a Harry conmigo porque estábamos dando un paseo nocturno.

Snape solo abrió la puerta y entro al despacho.

Harry toma asiento mientras vuelve el Profesor Snape, y sigamos platicando. – Lupin ya había notado el cambio de postura de Harry, ya no estaba la sonrisa ni los hombros relajados, aquel que le recordaba tanto a James, esta persona que estaba frente a él era el mismo que había platicado con el ayer.

-Vaya ahora resulta que tengo mi oficina con un pulgoso y el maravilloso Potter en el primer día de clases, que afortunado soy- dijo Snape.

\- ¡Ni quien quiera estar aquí idiota grasiento de las mazmorras!- gritó James

-¡Cuida tu lengua Potter!- respondió Snape furioso.

-¿Por qué profesor? ¿Va a empezar a lanzar cosas como el año pasado? – dijo James con una risotada.

Snape estaba furioso de verlo ahí arrogante, y grosero como siempre lo había sido.

Lupin que había estado callado, decidió intervenir antes de que esto se pusiera peor.

-Mike, quieres un chocolate? Los traje de Honeydukes ayer.

Y entonces el Harry que estaba siendo grosero, gritando y amenazando a un profesor se desvaneció, sus ojos cambiaron ahora se veían llenos de ilusión cono un niño, su postura era relajada, y tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Enserio? ¿Para mí? ¡Sabía que adivinaría mi nombre! ¡Son mis favoritos! – Mike estaba contento comiendo chocolate y no había notado a Snape parado al otro lado, viendo como había cambiado drásticamente el adolescente que tenía enfrente.

-¿Mike? Potter a que está jugando, ud sabe que es Harry Potter- Dijo Snape probando terreno

-¡Oh! Profesor, prometió que no diría nada- y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Ahora todos van a estar enojados conmigo. – Mike se sentía traicionado y ni el chocolate lo podía poner contento ahora.

-Mike solo queremos saber que te encontres bien, y que Harry este bien, no te estoy traicionando-Dijo Lupin como hablando con un niño peueño.

-Van a estar todos enojados conmigo, ya no te quiero, ya no quiero hablar contigo.

Y su mirada estaba perdida, se veía como si estuviera volteando a todos lados y enseguida…

-¿No estamos en horarios de clase verdad?- pregunto Adam molesto

-No, estábamos platicando hace un momento contigo Harry, o más bien con Mike, tú no eres Harry verdad?- pregunto Lupin preocupado, esta postura, la manera en que se acomodaba los lentes, en que hablaba no era el Harry con el que había pasado tercer año.

-No, y no me gusta tener que hablar con nadie a menos de que sea necesario así que, no tengo porque contestar sus preguntas si no estamos en horario de clases Profesor. - respondió Adam, cruzo los brazos y cerro la boca

-Potter no tienes derecho a hablarnos así, y si tienes que respetarnos aun y que no sea horario de clases, así que dinos ¿A qué demonios estas jugando? - Snape ya había tenido suficiente de estos cambios.

Y no obtuvo respuesta más que silencio. Adam estaba viendo las pociones de la pared.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí, y no tengo porque contestar nadar.

Y otra vez vieron con asombro como su postura cambiaba, estaba sentado elegantemente, cabeza un poco ladeada y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Así que ya se cansaron de intentar descifrar el secreto? Me sorprende Profesor Snape, yo siempre creí que ud. Era más inteligente. - Respondió Shawn.

¿Quién eres?

Mi nombre es Shawn, y soy una persona que tiene la mala fortuna de vivir en este mismo cuerpo al igual que todos los demás, yo soy el Slytherin, el que puede salir de problemas más fácil que los demás, aquel al que ud a veces tolera más que los demás.

Lupin y Snape estaban callados, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

¿Cuál es tu función? - pregunto Snape.

-La función de todos es proteger a Harry, cada uno a su manera.

-Y porque el señor Potter no nos ha hecho el honor de hacernos una visita?- pregunto Snape

-Harry esta ahorita en un momento… complicado, no ha despertado desde hace un tiempo, cada vez que lo hace no tiene control de sí. – intento explicar Shawn sin decir que casi se mataba la última vez que había despertado.

-Como siempre Potter evadiendo cosas, y ahora resulta que no puede controlarse y tenemos que tratar con esta situación?.- dijo Snape molesto

-¡Hey! No es culpa de Harry, ha sido necesario para poder sobrevivir, ¿tienes idea de lo que ha sufrido? ¿Para que cada uno de nosotros exista? Y no Harry no sabe nada de esto y les prohíbo decirle, porque suficientes problemas tenemos ahorita. – respondió James gritando

James puso a Timmy al frente lo que quería era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Timmy corrió a la puerta.

-Potter no hemos terminado! - grito Snape, sabía que la puerta estaba cerrada por un hechizo que el mismo había creado así que no había manera de salir hasta que él lo deseara.

Timmy con una sonrisa traviesa, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin ningún problema y se echó a correr, eso claro no sin antes haber robado un poco de poción multijugos.

Nota de Autor: Gracias a las 5 personas que están siguiendo la historia, significa un mundo para mí. Gracias por leerme y si tienen un poco de tiempo de dejarme review para saber que les gusta y que no estará genial.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Severus Snape no era alguien a quien se le pudiera engañar fácilmente, estaba bajo el control de dos magos poderosos constantemente y de cada uno lograba ocultar lo que fuera suficiente, pero tenía que admitir que el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, y la fuerza de la magia de Potter al abrir la puerta no era algo que podía dejar pasar tampoco.

-Has escuchado de trastorno múltiple de la personalidad Lupin? - pregunto Snape calmado

-No creerás que Harry…? No Snape, solo he visto eso en ficción, esas novelas muggles que alguna vez llegue a leer de adolescente, pero yo creo que Harry está más bien en depresión por la muerte de Sirius…

-No Lupin, yo creo que Potter siempre lo ha controlado bien… hasta la muerte del pulgoso-

-Necesitamos comprobarlo, los alters ya están en confianza, si no, no se hubieran mostrado con tanta facilidad hoy, una vez que logras descifrarlos, es más común que quieran salir a que los reconozcas y que se les llame por su nombre.

-¿Y qué? Ahora como sabes quién es quien, ya sabemos que no se llaman Harry y ese Mike no parece ni por cerca la edad de Harry.

-Por supuesto que no Lupin, los alters tienen diferentes edades, y comportamientos, son diferentes personas, y hoy hemos visto a, no sé, 4? Bueno 5 si contamos el que viste en los carruajes, "Muchacho".

-Pero tenemos que hablar con Harry ¿Cómo no lo ha notado?, necesitamos saber cómo esta.

-Lupin, el ultimo alter te lo dijo, Potter no está enterado, y por lo visto no está en buen estado, mañana por la noche necesita venir y necesitamos hablar con el núcleo y no estos alters que han estado apareciendo.

Para Remus el día no paso lo suficientemente rápido, había mandado un mensaje a Harry temprano para avisarle de su reunión con Snape a las 7. No obtuvo respuesta pero esperaba que asistiera, no podía creer lo que había visto ayer en la noche, y lo peor no tenía idea de cómo ayudar a Harry.

Shawn recibió la nota, nadie más parecía con ganas de hablar ignoro por completo a Hermione y Ron todo el día, suficiente tenía en su plato como para tener que hablar de tonterías con esos dos.

James había estado ausente y nadie de los demás le era útil para platicar esta decisión, y era un acuerdo entre el y James, peligro inmediato James saltaría, pero como esto se trataba de algo que se necesitaban pasos cautelosos, lo haría el, le importaba una mierda si estaban de acuerdo o no los demás.

A las 7 ya estaba tocando el despacho del profesor Snape.

Lupin y Snape estaban sentados en el mismo lado del escritorio, así que iba a ser un interrogarotio. Está bien, podía salir bien librado y lo sabía.

-Buenas noches profesores, ¿a qué debo esta maravillosa invitación? ¿Es nuestra pequeña fiesta de té privada? – Shawn se sentó con gracia, una gracia que Harry no poseía, hablando con voz baja, casi susurro, y seductora.

-Buenas noches Shawn- dijo el profesor Snape.

-¿Shawn? No sé de qué habla Profesor, Ud. Ayer lo dijo me llaman Harry Potter, El niño que vivió, El elegido, el idiota en pociones ¿Cuál más? - Shawn estaba disfrutándolo, sabía que el secreto ya estaba afuera pero que más daba confundirlos un poco más.

-Sabemos quien eres Shawn, y solo queremos ayudar, pero para eso necesitamos entenderte- interrumpió Lupin

\- ¿Entenderme? Querrás entonces decir "entendernos"- y empezó a reír ante la cara de Snape y Lupin

-¿Cuántos son?- pregunto secamente Snape

\- Mmmmm no sé, pero si te puedo decir que soy el mejor con el que puedes hablar, yo lo entiendo profesor Snape, el estar rodeado de idiotas todo el tiempo no es fácil, o sí? Y ahora tener que ayudar al hijo de tu enemigo nuevamente, no suena nada agradable?- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Justo cuando Snape estaba por contestar, vieron como Potter se tensaban sus hombros, la mirada no era la misma, volteo a ver a su alrededor como si verificara donde estaba, y sabían que tenían un alter más.

-Bueno sin más que decir, me voy, gracias por su atención fue maravillosa mientras duró- dijo James y con una sonrisa se quiso parar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pegado a la silla y su varita fue arrebatada con un rápido expelliarmus.

-Déjanos ir en este instante Snape, si no quieres que destroce tu maldita oficina. - dijo James con la cara llena de rabia.

\- Dinos tu nombre y podremos considerar dejarte ir- Dijo Snape, ya no quería mencionar la palabra Potter, quería saber el nombre de todos, y por la cara de Lupin no iba a obtener ayuda pronto, el saco de pulgas estaba pálido y parecía en shock.

-¿Para que lo quieres saber? ¿Para darte un arma más para atacarme después? ¿Para burlarte con tus Slytherins, no lo creo, suéltame en este instante si no te vas a arrepentir.- James necesitaba salir de ahí pero no encontraba a Timmy, todo había estado tan confuso que no lograba contactarlos tan fácil, aunque estaba seguro que Shawn estaba escuchado por la risa que escuchaba detrás de su cabeza.

-Me imagino que tú eres el héroe, el niño que vivió, el impulsivo y que no mide su lengua cuando va a contestarle a un profesor?

-Me llamo James. ¿a que no te encanta Snivellus?

Snape decició pasar por el alto el insulto, sabía lo que quería lograr este alter y era que saliera del despacho, así que siguió con la platica.

-¿Y tu te encargas de controlarlos a todos?

Rapidamente cambio la postura nuevamente y si Snape y Lupin no estuvieran atentos a cada movimiento de muchacho lo habrían perdido de vista.

-Bueno eso debería ser si el idiota pudiera controlarlo, pero como no sabe hacer nada, tenemos un desorden y nadie tiene control del "lugar". – dijo Shawn en tono de burla

-¡Callete Shawn!, no veo que tu tampoco hayas ayudado bastante o si?- dijo James con la mirada llena de furia.

-Chicos por favor, ¿Cómo funciona esto? ¿A qué se refieren cuando dicen que Harry está dormido?.- por fin Lupin hablaba y con una buena pregunta.

James que, si le caía bien Lupin, o bueno antes de que los traicionara, podía contestar.

-Es como un escenario, pero a la vez una casa con muchos cuartos ¿Sabes? Y cuando alguien va a salir, toma el lugar en el escenario, ese es el "lugar" y en ocasiones Shawn y yo podemos ver lo que pasa, aunque alguien más este en el lugar, los demás no, ellos están dormidos cada quien en su habitación, o cerca en la sombra del escenario para tomar el lugar en cuanto lo necesite.

-Y en cuanto a Harry… está dormido, no sabe de nosotros, sabe que pierde memoria, pero no sabe de nuestra existencia, nosotros intentamos darle consejos cuando nos quiere escuchar, pero no nos entrometemos mucho a menos que sea necesario tomar el lugar- intento explicar James.

Ya estaban metidos en un lío, que más daba si se enteraban de todo Lupin y Snape, siempre podían fingir que no sabían a lo que se referían y uno tomaría el lugar, ni con Occlumancia Snape los había podido descubrir.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva Harry dormido?- pregunto Lupin horrorizado.

-¡Oye en nuestra defensa cuando Harry tenía 8 años lo tuvimos que hacer por nuestra seguridad, pero solo fueron 3 semanas! …Ahora lleva 4 meses dormido - Dijo James con algo de vergüenza

\- ¿CUATRO MESES?- Lupin no podía creerlo, Harry estaba atrapado todavía en el recuerdo del ministerio, de Sirius ¿Cómo se arreglaban estas situaciones?

Incluso Snape se veía un poco asqueado, de pensar estar encerrado en tu mente por tanto tiempo.

-Queremos hablar con él- dijo Lupin

-No es recomendable y nosotros queremos también lo mejor para Harry.- dijo James seguro de sí, y escuchaba a Shawn estar de acuerdo.

-James, es necesario hablar con Harry para poder ayudarles y que estos "periodos de confusión" como los llamas terminen pronto, si vemos que no lo podemos controlar, tengo poción calmante y si no lo podemos aturdir, y alguien de uds. Tomará su lugar - dijo Snape, era extraño referirse a Potter en dos nombres, y más dos nombres que aborrecía.

No parecía tan mala idea, pero si Harry era lo suficientemente rápido para lastimarse esto no saldría nada bien.

-De acuerdo, ante la primera señal en que Harry quiera lastimarnos, atúrdenos, es lo más rápido- dijo James

Y esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvieron cuando vieron que nuevamente tenía la mirada perdida, postura decaída en la silla y esos ojos verdes se enfocaron en Lupin.

-¡Remus! – y vio la cara que ponía de lástima Lupin y Harry no podía con eso, lo ojos negros de Snape lo miraban con odio estaba seguro, y no sabía qué hacía en Hogwarts.

-¡NECESITO SALIR!

-Harry por favor tranquilízate

-¡NECESITO SALIR! ¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!

-Potter cálmate, estas en mi despacho en Hogwarts.

-NOOOOO- y corrió contra la pared, estrellando su cabeza, se levantó y saco un pequeño cuchillo de pociones que sabía había en el estante.

Lupin y Snape miraban con asombro como Potter no era el mismo, parecía un animal enjaulado.

Se puso el cuchillo en el cuello. Y un escudo sin varita apareció a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué fecha es?

-18 se septiembre- respondió Lupin rápidamente

-NO no puede ser, no, no puedo más, ¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo pude matar a Sirius?- y justo cuando estaba por pasar el cuchillo al cuello el escudo cayó y un stupefy se escuchó en la sala.

-Ahora sabemos a lo que se referían que no era seguro- dijo Lupin, mientras curaba la herida en la cabeza de Harry, se había lastimado bastante.

-Si Lupin pero necesitamos despertarlo pronto, para poder unirlos, no tenemos ni una pequeña parte de lo que está dentro de su cabeza, y no me explico cómo en Occlumancia nunca vi nada fracturado.

Nota de autor: MIL gracias por los reviews, que bueno que les esté gustando la historia, y si claro vamos a ver como se fueron formando cada alter.

¡Déjenme escuchar de ustedes con un review y saber que les parece!

¡Gracias por leerme!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Snape y Lupin se aseguraron de que la herida en la cabeza estuviera cerrada, sabían que era tarde, pero no podían dejar pasar más tiempo. Snape le dio una poción tranquilizante a Harry, para cuando despertara pudieran controlarlo mejor. Lo acomodaron en la silla, y reforzaron el hechizo que lo mantenía pegado a ella, no podían arriesgarse a que rompiera nuevamente el hechizo como hace un momento.

-¡Ennervate!- susurró Lupin

Los ojos verdes de Harry empezaron a abrirse lentamente, sabían que la poción había hecho efecto, pero no sabían quién estaba despertando primero.

-Mi cabeza… ¿Me drogaron? - Era James, y estaba molesto, pero sus músculos relajados, y su mente parecía llena de neblina. -Por lo que veo no salieron las cosas no salieron bien con Harry, lo sabía, sabía que no podía dejarles a cargo esto.

-Fue necesario, Harry está muy asustado, y desubicado, necesitamos hablar con él y necesita estar tranquilo y en sentirse a salvo. - Lupin contesto.

\- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Crees que no nos afecta que nos den pociones?, hace más difícil controlar el lugar, y la parte de Harry solo esta con demasiadas emociones y no me permiten…

Mirada desubicada, hombros caídos y sabían que alguien más venia.

-Por favor, por favor, me voy a portar bien, no más, no más dolor- Muchacho estaba atemorizado, no estaba seguro donde estaba pero sabía que le dolía la cabeza y algo más pero no podía saber dónde estaba el dolor.

-Muchacho? - pregunto Snape, era fascinante como podía ver los cambios en el físico de Potter, ¿Cómo lo había dejado pasar tantos años?.

-Voy a hacer lo que me pida Señor, por favor, pero no le diga a Tío Vernon ni a Tía Petunia, puedo completar mis tareas si me deja salir de la silla por favor- Muchacho estaba bajo el efecto de la poción y por eso era fácil entenderle.

-Nadie te va a lastimar muchacho, te lo prometo, puedes descansar, ¿quieres que platiquemos alguien más? - Lupin quería abrazar a Harry y no soltarlo nunca. ¿Qué clase de vida estaba viviendo?

Y justo cuando Muchacho se soltó a llorar, y justo con ese sentimiento de desolación, dolor, apareció Harry.

Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados, no entendía dónde estaba, sentía su corazón en los oídos, sentía la falta de aire. Quería preguntar, pero sabía que levantaría más sospechas, si tan solo…

-Sigue siendo 18 de septiembre Harry- contesto Lupin tranquilamente - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Harry no sabía que contestar, no recordaba que había hecho los últimos meses ¿Cómo le explicaba eso a Lupin sin parecer loco?

\- Que estoy en el despacho de Snape en Hogwarts. – Contestó con seguridad

-Si Harry, eso acaba de pasar hace menos de 30 minutos, pero ¿qué recuerdas antes de eso?

Harry quería preocuparse, sentirse alarmado por la pregunta, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con la respuesta, toda la vida lo había hecho con la falta de memoria, había aprendido muy pequeño que no podía decirle a cualquiera que faltaban partes de su vida, pero a él le gustaba llamarlos "fugas" y había aprendido a vivir con ellas.

-Recuerdo la pelea en el ministerio…- le dolía hablar de esto, no podía, pero se sentía extraño- Recuerdo a Sirius pasando el velo – y aún y con la poción el dolor por la muerte de Sirius era insoportable.

\- Vaya , vaya, que bien manejan las cosas chicos, James no va a estar nada contento- dijo Shawn con una sonrisa de medio lado, arrastrando las palabras efecto de la poción.

-¡Shawn! No queremos hablar contigo, queremos hablar con Harry, necesitas entender que es necesario- dijo Lupin con desesperación.

-Yo creo que no sabes cómo funciona esto Lupin, nosotros nos encargamos de proteger a Harry de situaciones que no puede controlar, y si consideramos que Harry ya no puede salir no lo hace y punto. Necesitar entender que aquí no manda Harry, somos nosotros, y vete acostumbrando porque será lo que veras por mucho tiempo- Contesto Shawn molesto, odiaba el hecho de que ellos ya supieran el secreto pero no aceptaran que cada uno era una persona diferente, si estaban ahí con Harry compartiendo el cuerpo, pero cada quien era su propia persona, cada quien tenía sus secretos, él sabía cuál era su pasado, sabía que en algún momento podría hacer su vida, pero eso no era tiempo de revelarlo.

Remus estaba honestamente preocupado, ¿es que Harry nunca iba a poder hablar con ellos?, no durarían más de dos minutos antes de que el tema de Sirius saliera a la luz, y no pudiera controlarlo, ¿Cuánto más estaría dormido? Miro a Snape con temor de que iba a encontrar en esos ojos negros.

-Es hora de que Potter vuelva a su dormitorio, no lograremos nada más hoy, aparte…

-¡No podemos dejarlo ir! ¡Estamos tan cerca de poder hablar con él!- gritó Lupin

-Lupin, no estamos cerca de hablar con el núcleo de Potter ni por poco, ahorita con la poción será suficiente, y por lo visto los alters tienen todo controlado.

-Si claro, lo suficientemente controlado , hasta que decidieron que la poción era una buena idea, les recomiendo investiguen más a la próxima por favor, porque controlar a James será insoportable - contestó Shawn molesto mientras intentaba sacar a Timmy y que tomara el lugar, para poder salir de esa silla, ya que Shawn no se caracterizaba por pedir favores.

Mientras Snape y Lupin seguían discutiendo, no notaron el cambio en Shawn y cuando menos esperaba Timmy tomó el lugar, volteó alrededor, y se dio cuenta estaba mareado, y con el hechizo en esta silla, le encantaban los retos, sabía que era un hechizo por Snape, excelente, se concentró con fuerza, todo con tal de humillar a Snape demostrándole podía romper cualquier cosa que le pusiera.

Y se puso de pie, camino a la puerta y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-Buenas noches caballeros ha sido un placer- dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Lupin hizo intento de pararse a alcanzarlo, pero sabía que era inútil.

\- ¿Ese es otro alter?- preguntó-

-No te lo podría asegurar Lupin, pero creo que ese es el que se encarga de sacar a Potter de todos los problemas que se mete.

Y se quedaron con más dudas que con las que habían iniciado la noche.

Mientras Timmy llego al dormitorio y ya no podía más, estaba muy cansado, justo cuando estaba poniéndose el pijama sintió el jalón característico que alguien más quería tomar el lugar.

Harry volteó a ver el dormitorio, y se sintió mejor al no estar con Snape y Lupin, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no iba a permitir más fugas, estaba cansado de no saber qué hacía en estos períodos y siempre le causaban problemas, nunca había tenido una fuga tan larga, quería desaparecer y acabar con todo sufrimiento, la sensación que lo sobrepasaba quería volver, pero soltó un largo suspiro y todo alrededor se tranquilizó.

Cuando había llegado a Hogwarts creyó que la magia le ayudaría a resolver sus fugas, pero lo más cercano que había encontrado era el pensadero, pero aun así no sabía que memorias llamar, así que había encontrado una poción que Hermione que había contado se utilizaba para los interrogatorios, hacían que la persona aún y que hubiera pasado una experiencia traumática se mantuviera en el presente y no tuviera "bloqueos", así que estaba decidido, conseguiría esa poción no importaba lo que le costara, no iba a perder más minutos de su vida.

¡Gracias por seguir el fic! ¡Espero les haya gustado, y dejen por favor su opinión, ideas, sugerencias!


End file.
